


Lucy's Song

by ivymiranda2390



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivymiranda2390/pseuds/ivymiranda2390
Summary: Further Up and Further In, He'll calls us





	Lucy's Song

When the darkness seems never ending

And evil has taken the upper hand

Only The Lion can give us courage

Together we fight and defend His land

_Further up and Further in, He’ll call us_

_As he leads us to his home_

_Further Up and Further in We’ll follow_

_The day has ended, morning has begun_

We will climb mountains and we will tread waters

Going Eastward and ever on

Kings and Queens, and Lords and Ladies

Seek and search the never ending Sun

_Further up and Further in He’ll call us_

_As he leads us to his home_

_Further Up and Further in We’ll follow_

_The day has ended, morning has begun_

When the Great Lion stands in the doorway

Between a world ending and a world unknown

There we’ll be, standing right beside him

Led by Faith in him alone

_Further up and Further in He’ll call us_

_As he leads us to his home_

_Further Up and Further in We’ll follow_

_The day has ended, morning has begun_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I have ever written anything! I was in church and we were singing this beautiful hymn and suddenly right in the middle of singing I heard the words, Further Up and Further In We Follow, and I just could not get it out of my head.
> 
> So I sat at the computer and in less then 10 minutes I had written a complete poem or song in my case. I had the tune of the hymn "Tis So Sweet To Trust In Jesus" in my head while I was writing it so if you know that tune you can try and sing Lucy's Song to it. It may not work, but it worked for me. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's called Lucy's Song because Lucy is the strongest believer in Aslan.
> 
> And for those who may not understand, the lyrics are all inspired by certain events in the books. 
> 
> The first part is inspired by the battles and victories from The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. 
> 
> The second part is inspired by the travels in Voyage of The Dawn Treader and The Horse and His Boy.
> 
> And of course the last part is from The Last Battle.


End file.
